Frankenstein
Frank is a main character in the Hotel Transylvania ''movie series, and is Dracula's best friend. Official Profile Dracula's best friend and Mavis' favorite "Uncle Frank" is none other than Frankenstein—an oversized working man with an even bigger heart. It has been a long time since this monster stormed through the countryside, frightening villagers and constables alike. He is an unassuming married man who loves his adoptive family, Drac and Mavis. Imagine his surprise when he and his wife Eunice show up for Mavis' 118th birthday party and he is introduced to a cousin he has never met, Johnnystein (human Jonathan in a last-minute disguise). Biography Hotel Transylvania Hotel Transylvania 2 At this point in time, Frankenstein has adapted well to coexisting with humans and even enjoys the celebrity status of being a well-known monster. He will pose for pictures with his fans, though he still maintains his fear of fire. Personality Frankenstein is friendly, easygoing, kind, lovable, gentle but also un-controllable sometimes.Generally Frankenstein, or Frank to his friends, has an easy-going personality and gets along with the others. His one outstanding quirk is his stereotypical fear of fire. Even a lit match is enough to send him out of control in a panic. His pyrophobia is so great, that he refuses to travel by plane and sends his body parts and that of his wife Eunice through the mail. The reason for this is that he's scared that the plane's engines might catch on fire. Physical Apperance Frank has light blue skin, green eyes, and black hair. He wears a blue suit with a white stripped shirt, red tie, and black boots. Relationships Romance '''Eunice' - Eunice is Frank's wife. Friends Dracula - Frank and Dracula have been pals for a long time and would do anything for each other. Mavis - Frank is like an uncle to Mavis. Jonathan - At first, Frank was under the impression that Jonathan was a cool distant relative but that was only a cover up so no one knew he was human. After the secret came out, Frank still seemed upset about the deceit but he still liked Johnny "cousin or not". After hearing that Mavis and Johnny may have even "zinged", he, Wayne, Murray, Griffin, and Dracula rush to find Johnny. After attending the Monster Festival, he realizes that humans aren't such bad people. Gallery Frank full body.jpg Frankestein Poster.jpg Frankenstein wallpaper.jpg Hotel-Transylvania-Intl-Poster-Frankenstein.jpg Hotel-Transylvania-01.jpg Frank noogie.jpg Murray Frank head.jpg Guests.jpg Hotel-Transylvania-11.jpg RockBand.jpg Drac friends sauna.jpg Drac friends.jpg Drac Friends1.jpg Drac friends2.jpg hotel_transylvania_credits_dracula_and_frank_by_lickried-d5tx9xb.png|2d Frankenstein. hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-7469.jpg|Frankenstein shocked Trivia * Due to various trademark and copyright issues with Universal Studios, Sony had to follow certain rules about Frankenstein's looks. "Early on, we got a list of criteria that we needed to follow, things that we could not do because they were trademarked," says producer Michelle Murdocca. According to the list, "'Frankenstein' can't be green... and he can't have electrodes on his neck. We tried bolts on his temples. We tried light bulbs on his neck. Nothing would get by," Murdocca says, "So we went without bolts and we made him blue." * Frankenstein's fear of fire is a reference to the 1931 Universal Studios film Frankenstein, where the same character is extremely fearful of fire, who ultimately is defeated in a burning windmill. * In Hotel Transylvania 2, durring the camp fire scene Frank was not bothered by the fire at all. Even though it's been shown previously in the first film that even something as small as a lit match freaks him out. Category:Monsters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Guests Category:Lovers Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Drac Pack Category:Zing Category:Husband